lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Harry Potter (Franchise)
Harry Potter may refer to the character for other uses visit Harry Potter (disambiguation). Harry Potter is one of the franchises featured in LEGO Dimensions. It is based on the film franchise of the same name, which is in turn based on the book series written by J.K. Rowling. About 'Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone' Harry Potter, a boy who learns on his eleventh birthday that he is the orphaned son of two powerful wizards and possesses unique magical powers of his own. He is summoned from his life as an unwanted child to become a student at Hogwarts, an English boarding school for wizards. There, he meets several friends who become his closest allies and help him discover the truth about his parents' mysterious deaths. 'Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets' Harry, Ron, and Hermione return to Hogwarts for their second year, which proves to be more challenging than the last. The Chamber of Secrets has been opened, leaving students and ghosts petrified by an unleashed monster. Harry must face up to claims that he is the heir of Salazar Slytherin (founder of the Chamber), learn that he can speak Parseltongue, and also discover the properties of a mysterious diary only to find himself trapped within the Chamber of Secrets itself. 'Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban' Harry Potter's third year sees him, along with his friends, attending Hogwarts School once again. Professor R. J. Lupin joins the staff as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, while convicted murderer Sirius Black escapes from Azkaban Prison. The Ministry of Magic entrusts the Dementors of Azkaban to guard Hogwarts from Black. Harry learns more about his past and his connection with the escaped prisoner. 'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire' During Harry's fourth year, the Dark Mark appears in the sky after a Death Eater attack at the Quidditch World Cup, Hogwarts plays host to a legendary event: the Triwizard Tournament, there is a new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor Alastor Moody and frequent nightmares bother Harry all year. Three European schools participate in the tournament, with three 'champions' representing each school in the deadly tasks. The Goblet of Fire chooses Fleur Delacour, Viktor Krum and Cedric Diggory to compete against each other. However, curiously, Harry's name is also produced from the Goblet thus making him a fourth champion, which results in a terrifying encounter with a reborn Lord Voldemort. 'Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix' Harry's fifth year begins with him being attacked by Dementors in Little Whinging. Later, he finds out that the Ministry of Magic is in denial of Lord Voldemort's return. Harry is also beset by disturbing and realistic nightmares, while Professor Umbridge, a representative of Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge, is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Harry becomes aware that Voldemort is after a prophecy which reveals: "neither can live while the other survives". Therefore, the rebellion involving the students of Hogwarts, secret organization Order of the Phoenix, the Ministry of Magic, and the Death Eaters begins. 'Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince' In Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts, Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters are increasing their terror upon the Wizarding and Muggle worlds. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore persuades his old friend Horace Slughorn to return to Hogwarts as a professor as there is a vacancy to fill. There is a more important reason, however, for Slughorn's return. While in a Potions lesson, Harry takes possession of a strangely annotated school textbook, inscribed 'This is the property of the Half-Blood Prince'. As romance and hormones lurk within the castle's walls all year, Draco Malfoy struggles to carry out a deed presented to him by Voldemort. Meanwhile, Dumbledore and Harry secretly work together to discover the method on how to destroy the Dark Lord once and for all. 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1' After unexpected events at the end of the previous year, Harry, Ron, and Hermione are entrusted with a quest to find and destroy Lord Voldemort's secret to immortality – the Horcruxes. It is supposed to be their final year at Hogwarts, but the collapse of the Ministry of Magic and Voldemort's rise to power prevents them from attending. The trio undergo a long adventure with many obstacles in their path including Death Eaters, Snatchers, the mysterious Deathly Hallows and Harry's connection with the Dark Lord's mind becoming ever stronger. 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2' After destroying one Horcrux and discovering the significance of the three Deathly Hallows, Harry, Ron and Hermione continue to seek the other Horcruxes in an attempt to destroy Voldemort, who has now obtained the Elder Wand. The Dark Lord discovers Harry's hunt for Horcruxes and launches an attack on Hogwarts School, where the trio return for one last stand against the dark forces that threaten to rid the Wizarding World of non-magical heritage to achieve pure-blood dominance. Related Characters/Objects * 71247 Team Pack **Harry Potter ***Enchanted Car ****Shark Sub ****Monstrous Mouth **Lord Voldemort ***Hogwarts Express ****Steam Warrior ****Soaring Steam Plane * TBA Fun Pack **Hermione Granger Battle Arenas * Quidditch Pitch ** What pack unlocks it: 71247 Team Pack Connections * Albus Dumbledore made an appearance in The LEGO Movie as a Master Builder. * The franchise was mentioned by the Tenth Doctor in the 2006 Doctor Who episode Shakespearean Code wherein he mentioned that he had read all 7 books, although the last book, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows was not yet released until a year later in 2007. Trivia * It was first teased in a teaser which gives hints using Voldemort's line "Only I can live forever" and the fact his former name was (Tom) Riddle. * The gateway for the Harry Potter world is themed after the Quidditch pitch rings commonly seen in the movies. * This franchise was listed as HP in a list of leaked franchises from September 2015, as well as hidden game files containing Harry and Hermione in the main game. ** It was initially a Year 1 franchise but was likely moved to Year 2 in order to coincide with the recent releases of the play Harry Potter and the Cursed Child and the film series adaptation of ''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them''. * This is not the first time that the LEGO Harry Potter theme has been used for a video game. ** The first video game appearance of LEGO Harry Potter was LEGO Creator: Harry Potter for Microsoft Windows. This was also the first LEGO game to be based on a third-party license, and was followed by a sequel based on Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. ** LEGO Harry Potter would return to video games with the release of LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 and LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7. Like LEGO Dimensions, both of these games were developed by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment and TT Games. ** This will be the first game to feature the LEGO Harry Potter characters using actual dialogue, since the previous games still featured the characters communicating with inaudible noises, body language, and grunting instead of actual dialogue. *** In fact, the reason was because TT Games can't hire voice actors to provide the dialogue or they didn't want to waste money. ** This is the first LEGO Harry Potter game on 8th generation consoles. * Its spin-off & prequel, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, will also appear in ''LEGO Dimensions'' in a later date (November 2016). * The franchise also appears in most Universal Studios theme parks as The Wizarding World of Harry Potter attractions, the first of which opened in 2011 in Orlando, Florida. This makes it, along with Beetlejuice, one of the few franchises Warner Bros. lended Universal Studios to for their attractions. * Harry Potter is the one of the 9 franchises owned by Warner Bros. to appear in LEGO Dimensions for Year 2: the others are ''Adventure Time'', ''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'', ''The Goonies'', ''Gremlins'', ''Teen Titans Go''!, ''The PowerPuff Girls'', Beetlejuice, and ''The LEGO Batman Movie''. ** It is also one of 15 franchises owned by Warner Bros. to appear in LEGO Dimensions overall: aside from the aforementioned 8 other Year 2 franchises, this includes DC Comics, The LEGO Movie, The Lord of the Rings, The Wizard of Oz, [[Scooby-Doo!|''Scooby-Doo!]], and [[Midway Arcade|''Midway Arcade]], all of which had been released during Year 1 (2015-2016). * Whenever Harry Potter and Fantastic Beasts playable character cast spells, they will say the spell's name (e.g Wingardium Leviosa). Category:Index Category:2016 Category:Franchises Category:Harry Potter Category:Year 2 Category:Year 2 Franchises Category:Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them